warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowfang
Yellowfang is a long-haired, dark-gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face and orange eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Yellowfang was ShadowClan's medicine cat before this book. She was exiled by Brokenstar when he brought dead kits who had been apprenticed too early. They bore the wounds of full warriors, and when their mother came in, Brokenstar said he had found her standing over them. She became a rogue, and was caught by Firepaw when she was hunting on ThunderClan territory. She lost the fight to him, and had her leg wounded in the process. He went and caught a rabbit and brought it back to her, and they shared it. A ThunderClan patrol found them, and brought Yellowfang back to their camp. Yellowfang was, much to her humiliation, taken care of by Firepaw. Brokenstar sent his warriors to raid ThunderClan's camp. Clawface killed Spottedleaf and stole kits from the nursery. Yellowfang followed them without them knowing therefore making Thunderclan think that she had stolen the kits. Firepaw and Graypaw found her and she convinced them she had not stolen the kits but was trying to save them,Whitestorm's patrol found them soon after and all together they raided the ShadowClan camp. They got the kits back, and returned them to the camp. Yellowfang was then made the medicine cat of ThunderClan. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang, having replaced Spottedleaf as medicine cat, is one of the first to know about the apprenticeCinderpelt's injury. Using all of her skill as a medicine cat, Yellowfang works tirelessly to save Cinderpelt and her battered leg. Due to her work, Cinderpelt survives. As she recovers, the two develop a close bond. When Cinderpelt cannot become a warrior, Yellowfang takes her on as medicine cat apprentice. She teaches the eager young cat well. ''Forest of Secrets Yellowfang continues to train Cinderpelt to be a medicine cat. Towards the end of the book, when Tigerclaw attacks, her son Brokentail does not help the clan that has cared for him. Instead, he leaps on his captors. Yellowfang endures great mental pain as she is forced to wrestle him away, wounding him so that he looses a life. Soon, the battle draws to an end. Yellowfang draggs Brokentail back to her den under the pretense of caring for his wounds. When she gets him there, she realizes he is a danger to the clan and cannot be kept alive any longer. As Brokentail lies there complaining, she tricks him into eating deathberries. Brokentail writhes as Yellowfang snarls at him how much pain he has caused her by acting so cruelly. Finally, in a defeated whisper, she tells him that she is his mother. He does not beleive her, but there is no time to pursuade him to accept it. He dies, and Yellowfang is left with great grief. ''Rising Storm :Yellowfang trains Cinderpelt and becomes satified with her knowledge, giving Cinderpelt her medicine cat name. The two of them care for the clan jointly. Then, late in the dry summer, fire is started in the forest. The entire clan is evacuated to RiverClan territory. Halfway there, Fireheart suddenly realizes that Patchpelt, Bramblekit, and Halftail are not with them. He informs Yellowfang, and the two of them bravely return to the flaming camp. Yellowfang finds Halftail while Fireheart finds Patchpelt. The two of the them are traveling back up the ravine when suddenly Fireheart spies Bramblekit clinging to a sapling. As he goes to rescue him, a flaming branch falls across the dirt, separating him from Yellowfang. Yellowfang, in an attempt to escape the flames, drags herself and Halftail back into the camp. It is too much for her to get Halftail to the safety of her hollow-rock den. She leaves him and crawls to her den, sheltering there. In the end, the smoke inhalation was too much. Only minutes after Fireheart finds her, she dies. Before her death, she told him that Brokentail was her son. The Darkest Hour Yellowfang gave Firestar his seventh life which was the life of compassion [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy]] Starlight :Yellowfang was the cat from StarClan that told the prophecy: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. Sunset :Yellowfang, Bluestar, and Lionheart visit Leafpool in a dream. Yellowfang tells her she will travel a path that no medcine cat has ever traveled before. The three of them give Leafpool strength. [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight :Yellowfang warns Jaypaw to use his gift with care. Dark River Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Medicine Cats Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters